Music is our Soul
by charmaine.regencia.7
Summary: the most richest families: fullbusters, heartfillias, dragneels, scarlets, fernandes, strauss, justines, locksters attended to the most prestigeous talent school all around the Fiore well what will happen next? graylu nali jerza mira x fried lyon x juvia
1. the invitation

_**The Heartfillia Family one of the most richest family behind the Fullbusters, Dragneels, Scarlets, Srauss, Fendandes, Justines, Locksters. Enriched with the most popularity of Fiore...**_

***Casa de Vetta Subdivision***

**At the Fullbuster Residences**

"Gray, Lyon get down here i have something to tell you!" said Ur

"were coming mom!" said the boys

"wew, mom always scares me when she shouts" said Lyon looking at gray

"yeah but were thankful that she's our mom, always hyper and not boring" said gray thankfully

"i agree with you"

"so what are we talking about?" said gray

"oh it's because i got an invitation from the most prestigeous school all around Fiore!" said ur happily

"so?"

"what's the prob?"

"it said that their inviting you two to their school for your talents to discovered." said ur

"huh? but were okay in our school and our house is as big as the school." said gray

"oh your not going in there alone, they're also inviting our companions." said ur happily _**(A/N: the companions is the other noble families like the dragneels and the scarlets)**_

"but mom were not gonna enjoy in their, we have friends in our school it's hard making friends again" said Lyon

"yeah mom please not" said gray begging

**(****_A/N: by the way the Fullbusters is the most richest family among their companions and talking about their house their house is a mansion as big as their present school, they have an olympic swimming pool in their backyard, has 5 large rooms mainly gray's, lyon's, ur's, and ultear's but she's not in this fic because she's in college and their ion high school. and the remaining room is the music room for gray and lyon, they love singing/dancing/acting and they practice in here and their dream is to be a popular singer/dancer/actor the first floor they have a game room consist of play stations, wii's, x box's, computers, a large 3-dimensional t.v for playing and watching movies and lastly gadgets like ipads, iphones, ipods, laptops, tablets...its not that they have no gadgets its for emergency when they lost their_**** own.)**

"oh come on you two, cheer up i just want to be socialize my two young handsome boys look at ultear she's in college and has a boyfriend~" said ur teasingly

"WERE GONNA HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!" said the boys in unison

"sure~~" said ur teasing the boys

"sure!, in our new school were gonna have girlfriends right away" said gray eagerly

"oh you to accept to come in your new school, i'm touch" she said dramatically wipe her tears

"heck no!" they said

"but you just say it gray" she said

"i was please it the girlfriend thing so..." he said

"pretty please" she said in puppy look eyes

"oh ALRIGHT" they said giving up in her puppy look

"YEAH!" she said dancing like a child

"mom your weird" they said in unison

"oh sorry"

"so lyon, gray rest for today because you will start your new school tomorrow" said ur

"the hell"

* * *

**At the Heartfillia residence**

"hey put it down loke, hibiki let go!" said an annoyed lucy

"no we won't we want to hang in here" said loke her brother

"oh come on lucy i'm your older brother, you dont love me anymore?" said hibiki the older brother feeling hurt

"of course i love you but you keep ruining my bed by jumping up and down like an ape" said lucy with mix emotion

"so he's an ape now what am i tarzan?" said loke hurt in his eyes

"tarzan is better than an ape!" said hibiki in a corner in the room

"oh yeah he's an human but an ape took care of him hell no i don't want you to be my father" said loke disgusted

"and i dont want you to be my son your disgusting" said hibiki

"your much disgusting than me everyday you flirt a dozen of females including the maids!" the younger brother said

"were the same" the older brother said

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"ye-"

"you're all the same!" said lucy who is annoyed by their conversation

"gomen ne lu_shy~_" they said

"ok dad is calling us while your busy arguing about flirting" she said

"HAI!" they said

***Downstairs***

"what about dad?" they said in unison

"it's about your new school" he said

"NANI!" they said panickly

"why dad were ok in our present school"she said

"yeah dad we will miss our girlfriends" the brothers said

"heck you only stay the school because of your girls" said their dad has a perfect comeback

"well it is but lucy she will miss her friends like levy they're both bookworms you now?" they said a perfect comeback too

"yeah it is but it's for sake of the three of you, the school said that they invited too our companions so you will not be alone and it's the most prestigeous of all in Fiore" he said

"well i know that the most prestigeous will have the most pretty girls" said hibiki

"yeah if lucy agree with this we will agree too and lucy go have fun and have a boyfriend" said loke

"hey watch your mouth and i have a hard study in our today because its not mostly a talent school so i will have a yes and i will go say goodbye to levy and i know she will understand it" said lucy

"YEAH!" the guys said

"you all look some weirdos in the street" she said

"HEY!" they said

"sorry" she said with her puppy look

"ha! girls always with the puppy look" the brothers said

"even the olders do that too" said jude (A/N: as if he was referring to ur earlier)

"so the classes starts tomorrow" he said

"what!" she said

"the hell!" said the brothers

"i will so gonna say levy about it right now" lucy said

"i will gonna say goodbyes with my girlfriends bye!" the brother said in unison

"gah this family is always not boring" jude said while smiling

"you now layla if your here now you will love this family" he said to himself


	2. the talent school and meeting friends

**natpereira:** so here is the chapter two enjoy XD

**At the Heartfillia Residence**

"hey guys wake up it's time for our new school!" shouts lucy to her brothers

"nooooo~ i don't wanna wake up" they said like a lazy cat

"hey wake up or your girlfriends will abandoned you!" said lucy annoyed

"oh right! i'm up" said hibiki

"good morning princess!" said loke to lucy

"oi! don't flirt with her you bastard she's our sister" said hibiki

"i just can't help it i lost my girlfriends T_T " said the crying loke

"hey you two shut up or i will call dad" shouts lucy to the boys

"HAI ma'am!" said in unison

"loke, hibiki, lucy the breakfast is ready" said their dad

"coming father" they said

***downstairs***

"finish your food and take a bath, the limo is ready to bring you and good luck" he said

"okay dad why it is so formal?" ask loke

"yeah your such emotional dad" said lucy eating her bacon

"oh i just gonna miss you that's all" he said

"okay~" the trio said

**10 minutes later**

"bye dad" they said heading to the limo

"bye have a good day" he said

"dad is an award winning actor awhile ago" said hibiki

"yeah, ah mister let's go to our new school, i can't wait to find new friends" she said

"oh right way miss" the chauffer said

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

_i wish i will have good friends in my new school and a crush too..._

_while i'm daydreaming my brothers said to me that "lucy we're here wow it's a lot bigger than our previous huh?"_

_"oh yeah and such prestigeous too..." i said_

* * *

**Gray's POV**

_i wish my new school is as good as my previous and find a new girl_

_as my alarm clock alarmed i rise "it's 6:00 am" mumbled to myself_

_as that my mom shouts from downstairs "gray, lyon breakfast is ready come down" she said_

_as i heard it a room across mine opened and its lyon's so i opened mine too_

_"hey gray we gotta go" he said _

_we head downstairs for breakfast "my sons i will wish you luck in your first day" she said_

_"thanks mom" he said_

_"thanks alot" i said breaking a smile_

_"if you finish your food go bath and head for your cars" she said and oh my car is an sports car they are many like lamborghini, ferrari, porshe, jaguar, bmw so you see i love cars and for lyon he has SUVs like a hammer and terrain vehicles but sometimes i love his hammer so we switch cars for a day_

_"gray whats your car today" said lyon_

_"i think i better drive my ferrari" i said_

_"oh the red? can i come too i'm feeling lazy to drive my hammer" he said_

_"HAH! it's because it's to big, ok but you owe me a ride" i said_

_"okay" the only answer he said_

_"mom were heading now bye" we said_

_"bye, be safe, good luck, god bless, i love you, i will miss you" she said_

_"mom stop being a drama queen your not helping" i said to my mom_

_"mom your sounding that it's our last day on earth" lyon said 'very good at comebacks lyon!'_

_"oh sorry goo luck" she said wiping her tears_

_"mom is such a drama queen" i said_

_"yup" all he can managed to say_

_here we go..._

**Normal POV**

as gray walk in the school hallway he saw a glimpse of blond hair _'what's that?'_ murmured to himself

"oi ice brain" the pink haired guy walking towards gray

"hey fire princess your here too?" said gray

"you!" the guy said

"hey gray and natsu" a guy with blond hair said

"oh hey loke and hibiki?" gray said

"why are you here?" natsu said

"oh hibiki is here because he wants to" said loke

"heheh i'm here so what?" hibiki said

"you guys i want you two to meet my sister and gray you will love her!" loke said

at this comment gray blushed a little _'i wonder what she looks alike'_

"hey gray is blushing" natsu said

"hahahh nice one" gray said to natsu

"wha- were is she?" said hibiki

"i dont know maybe she's with mira or something" said loke

"mira is here too? maybe erza is here" the two guys said in unison

"hey guys dont be scared" the brothers said

a small man cut them by their conversation "you guys you will be late for school" he said

"oh hello we dont know what is the way can you show the way?" gray said

"sure follow me it's a talent school dont be shy" he said to the boys

"WERE NOT SHY!" they said

"okay~" he said

"are you the fullbuster, dragneel and the heartfillia families?"

"yes sir" they said

"ah the other families will have the same room as you" he said while natsu and gray jaw dropped and the brother sweatdropped

"NANI?"

"what's the prob?" he said

"so here's your classroom" he said while smiling

the classroom is super large with a large stage in front with hundred of chairs in that chairs their companions is sitting

"MIRA! ERZA!" gray and natsu said while running and hug the girls

"oh boy" mira said

"hey calm down gray" erza said

"we missed you" they said

"boys take your seats and calm down your like a horse" the small man said

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAH!" their companions said

"okay so i'm your teacher makarov you can call me master or gramps or pops" he said while smiling

"ok gramps" said natsu

"as a talent school we will help you to become a successful singer/dancer/actor so choose you partner bye two and you will be singing in front as your greeting" he said

as he said that the students pick their partners respectively

"hey my name is erza and you are?" erza said to the blonde

"i'm lucy, lucy hearthfillia" lucy said

"your brothers is loke and hibiki?" she said

"yes" lucy said

"hey loke and hibiki you didn't mention that you have a sister she's cute" erza said

"gomen ne erza" the brothers said _'gray will like her alot' _erza said to herself

"so lucy will you be my partner?" erza said

"i will love to erza" she said

"kids we will be late so i will group you to boys and girls ha sorry" master said

"huh? ok lucy we will ask the girls" erza said

"ok erza"

"so here's our group me, gray, loke, hibiki, jellal, sieg, fried, lyon" said natsu

"ok what? jellal and sieg?" gray said

"jellal, sieg!" said lyon

"oh hey gray, lyon" jellal said

"GRAY!" sieg said while running and hug gray

"hey sieg, oh your here too?" he said

"what am i missing here?" said natsu and the others

"oh lyon and me are cousins of jellal and sieg" gray said

"ohhhhhhh~" said the others

"so who's the leader?" said natsu

"gray!" sieg said

"yeah"

"i agree"

"okay"

"why me?" said gray

"because you're the best in singing and dancing duh?" said lyon

"oh so it's me" said gray

"girls, boys are you done picking songs?" master said

"hai!" they said

so we will start in the boys first gray?" he said

"lucy that's gray" erza said

"ohhhh" she said _'he's handsome!'_ murmured lucy to herself

"we're performing 'no other'" he said (A/N: it's a k-pop super junior)

Sieg:

_ Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi  
Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul_

Gray:

_Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi_  
_Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

Natsu:

_Neoui ttatteuthan geu du soni chagapge, chagapge shikeo isseul ttae_  
_Neoui ganghaetdeon geu maeumi nal karopge sangcheo badasseul ttae_

Gray:

_Naega jaba julge anajulge salmyeoshi, geugeoseuro jakeun iroman dwendamyeon johgesseo_  
_Eonjena deo maneun geol haejugo shipeun nae mam neon da mollado dwae_

Jellal:

_Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon_  
_Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha_

Loke:

_Neo gateun saram tto eopsea juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi_  
_Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul_

Lyon:

_Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi_  
_Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

Hibiki:

_Naeui ganan haetdeon maeumi nunbushige jeomjeom byeonhaegal ttae_  
_Jakeun yokshimdeuri deoneun neomchiji anhge nae mameui geureut keojyeogalttae_

Natsu:

_Argo isseo geu modeun iyuneun bunmyeonghi nega isseo ju-eotdaneun geot geu, geot ttak hana ppun_  
_Eonjena gamsahae naega neo mankeum geuri jalhal su iggenni yeah_

Gray:

_Gaseumi sorichyeo marhae jayuro-un nae yeonghon_  
_Eonjena cheo-eumui imaeum euro neoreul saranghae georeo watdeon shiganboda nameun nari deo manha_

Fried:

_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi_  
_Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul_

Lyon:

_Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi_  
_Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

Hibiki:

_Itjanha jogeum aju jogeum na sujupjiman neon molla sokeun taeyangboda tteugeoweo nae mam jom arajweo_  
_TV show-e na oneun girl deureun mudae-eseo bichi nandedo neon eonjena nunbushyeo_

Sieg:

_naega michyeo michyeo baby_

Hibiki:

_Saranghandan neoui mare sesangeuk da gajin nan You & I, look so fine neo gateun saram isseulkka_

Sieg:

_Saranghae oh, negeneun ojik neoppun iran geol babo gateun na-egeneun jeonburaneungeol arajweo_

Gray:

_Gateun gireul georeo wasseo urin seoro dalpagago itjanha nolla-ul ppuniya goma-ul ppuniya saranghal ppuniya_

Natsu:

_Neo gateun saram tto eopseo juwireul dureobwado geujeo georeohdeongeol eodiseo channi_  
_Neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun saram neo gatchi joheun ma eum neo gatchi joheun seonmul_

Loke:

_Neomu dahaeng iya aesseo neorel jikyeojul geu sarami baro naraseo eodiseo channi_  
_Na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi haengbokhan nom na gatchi unneun geureon choegoro haengbokhan nom_

Fried:

_Neo gateun saram tto eobseo_

"WOW!"

"your great gray!" said erza

"yeah very good guys" said mira

"good" lucy said shyly

"whoa that was amazing!' the others said

"thank you!" the boys said

"we have no more time tomorrow morning is the girls go rest now we have a dorm in here so its large go in your respective rooms" the master said

"okay good night everyone" said natsu

"hey" said lucy to gray

"oh hi i'm gray you?" he said

"i'm lucy loke and hibiki's sister" she said _'so this is his sister she's pretty'_ mumbled gray

"oh"

"your great in the stage" she said

"oh yeah? thanks" he said

"so see you tomorrow?" she said

"see ya" he said


End file.
